A rude awakening
by Sandy1983
Summary: Elena walks in on Damon with a certain vamp and flips out. They have an intense face off, that leads to this M rated one-shot. Based on the latest rumours about Damon's booty call.


A rude awakening

Elena parked her car in the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house, smiling from ear to ear. Last night had been amazing! What had started as ambivalence towards going to the Original's ball, ended in her getting to see the old Stefan again.

He had admitted he still loved her, and that he couldn't let her go.

Elena had never been more pleased. She had thought he was lost to her forever. But last night, he had proved her wrong. He had even kissed her! Nothing passionate, just to let her know he still felt things.

Maybe she could save him after all….

She walked up to the front door and tried to knock. But for some reason it was already open.

Frowning, she pushed against it and entered. With Klaus still running around free, was it smart to just let everybody waltz into their house? Where Stefan and Damon that reckless?

A pang shot through her as she thought of Damon. He had walked in on her and Stefan sharing that kiss last night. To say that he had been hurt would be an understatement. Her heart had clenched as she watched his face fall, all hope vanished from his features.

She could only see disappointment.

And then the old Damon had been back. His once so kind gaze had turned to stone. It was then that Elena knew.. He had shut off his humanity again. She had lost him.

Just thinking about that caused her a great deal of pain. He had come so far, only to have him throw it away again. She needed to talk to him. But right now, she needed to talk to Stefan first.

She walked into the living room and was met with a violent sight.

Someone had definitely lost control in here last night. Liquor bottles lay empty and broken on the floor. Furniture was knocked over. Stuff was thrown from the table. Paintings were hanging crookedly on the walls. One window was even fractured.

Her first thought went to Klaus, and she panicked a little.

Had he come here last night to surprise the brothers? Had he snapped and taken out his anger on them? It would certainly explain the open front door.

But then she heard someone groaning.

It sounded like…

"Damon," she whispered worriedly.

She rushed further into the living room to find him and was met with another shocking sight. It made her stomach drop.

Damon was lying on the floor, and the first thing that came in her line of sight was his naked rear. The second thing that she noticed, was that he was lying on top of a very naked woman. The third thing that she saw, was that the naked woman was none other then Rebekah.

He had had sex with her.

The furniture wasn't messed with because Klaus had showed up. Things were trashed, because Damon had a violent coupling with Klaus' sister!

Elena's hands began to shake. She suddenly felt the need to throw up and for some reason tears were burning in her eyes.

Why would he do this?

She wanted to flee from the scene. But before she had a chance to turn around, Damon woke up completely and lifted himself up on his elbows.

He spotted her immediately.

"Hello Elena," he drawled.

It bothered Elena that he wasn't in the slightest bit embarrassed by the fact that she had caught him with another woman. He seemed…cocky.

Yes, the old Damon was definitely here!

"If you're looking for Stefan, he just stepped out for a bit. I don't know when he'll be back," he casually told her.

Stefan was the last thing on Elena's mind right now.

"How could you do this?" she said meekly.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Do what, exactly?"

His indifference made Elena so angry. She felt it boiling underneath the surface.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about here, Damon! How could you screw her? HER!" she spat.

Damon remained indifferent. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why who I sleep with is any of your concern. Last time I checked, I was still single. So is Rebekah. We're two grown ups that had a good old time here. There really is no reason to look at me with your judgemental eyes," he told her.

Elena felt all the blood leave her face as he got up from the floor, not even bothering to cover himself up.

"You..You..YOU!" she began to yell.

Rebekah chose that moment to wake up.

"What's going on?" she asked at all the noise.

"Nothing, Bex. Elena is here, but now she's leaving," he made it known to Elena.

Elena felt like punching him! Arrogant, selfish asshole!

She stuck her chin out and decided to give him a piece of her mind.

"I am NOT leaving. Not until I slap some sense into you. Do you know what Klaus will do to you if he finds out about this?" she asked him.

Damon shrugged again.

"I don't particularly care. He is not the boss of his sister. Is he, Bex?" he winked at the naked blonde on the floor. To Elena's horror she smiled back up at him.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Elena. Three is a crowd. You're not wanted here."

His crude words cut through Elena like a knife. He had never talked to her like this! He cared too much about her to ever hurt her. Why was he doing this?

Damon was just in the middle of pulling on his boxers when it dawned on her.

"Are you doing this because I reconciled with Stefan?" she boldly threw out there.

Damon's features darkened and he stalked over towards her with angry strides.

"Get out!" he yelled.

When Elena refused to budge, he grabbed onto her elbow and dragged her towards the front door.

"Did I strike a nerve, Damon?" she taunted him.

She wanted him angry. She wanted him to feel something again.

"Does it bother you so much that I kissed Stefan that you have to resort to such low standards as to sleeping with our enemy's sister?"

It worked. Damon snapped.

He pushed her up against the wall of the hallway and growled into her face.

"Let me get one thing straight here. My world doesn't revolve around you. Not everything I do has to do with you. Get that through your thick head! I fucked Rebekah because I simply felt like fucking her. And I will do it again if I please. Does it hurt you that I moved on? Because let me tell you, the days that I waited for you like a lost little puppy are over! You cannot just run back to Stefan and expect me to keep pining away for you. Don't think so highly of yourself. You are quit easy to get over!"

His words left her gasping for breath. She was on the verge of tears here. But she wasn't going to let him see her cry. Instead, she slapped his face hard.

His face flew to the side with the force of her blow. When he turned back to face her, his eyes were blazing with anger.

"Go!" he repeated his earlier words.

Elena straightened herself and looked him dead in the eye.

"Gladly!"

She left the house, slamming the front door…

"You know, you've been in a foul mood for days now. Care to tell me what's going on?" Alaric asked Elena with concern.

Elena was chopping vegetables like a mad woman, taking out all of her anger on the sad carrots and lettuce.

"It's nothing, Ric," she said crankily.

Ric came to stand next to her, watching her maul everything under her knife.

"Yeah, because it certainly looks like you're fine! Elena, I know you. Something is up," he pressed.

Elena sighed and turned his way.

"It's just that… Damon makes me so mad sometimes! It's really bad right now. He's back to being his old, insufferable self," she explained.

She saw something flicker in Alaric's eyes for a second.

"So all of this has to do with Damon?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Elena hissed.

Alaric sat down on a stool and observed her.

"Have you ever noticed you seem to talk about Damon a lot these days?" he suddenly said.

Elena's brows furrowed with confusion.

"What?"

"It's true. When you're angry, you talk about Damon. When you're sad, you talk about Damon. When you're in a good mood, it's because Damon told you a joke. Elena, do you have feelings for Damon?" Alaric bluntly put it out into the open.

Elena bit her bottom lip.

"I care about him, yes. Which is why I'm so mad right now! He is just throwing everything to the wind! He's back to who not caring about who he kills, who he hurts and who he fucks. It's disgusting!" she told her guardian.

Something crossed Alaric's face, but Elena couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"That is why you're mad, isn't it? You don't like the fact that Damon slept with someone else," he guessed.

"No! It's not the fact that he slept with someone. It's who he slept with. That stupid slut Rebekah! Ugh, why her?" she said disgustedly.

Alaric's eyebrows rose at her outburst.

"I thought you told me once that you started to like Rebekah. That she was just a girl that lost her parents too young. You said you understood her," Ric threw back in her face.

Elena wanted to say something, but froze. She had no retorts.

"You are not angry with Damon because he slept with Rebekah. You are angry at him because he slept with someone that wasn't you."

With those words Alaric left the kitchen, leaving Elena baffled….

Incessant pounding on her front door caused Elena's favourite movie of all time to be interrupted. Angry for having to miss it, she stomped over towards the front door.

When she opened it, her mouth nearly fell open.

The reason for her angry attitude in the last few days was leaning casually against the doorway, peering into the house behind her.

"Is Ric home?" was all he said to her.

Elena felt like throwing a fit here! After the argument they had a few days ago, that was all he was going to say to her? Really?

"No, Ric is not home. He went to the Grill a few hours ago," she snapped at him.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and turned back around, ready to leave her front porch.

"So that's it?" she yelled after him.

He froze on the steps of the porch.

"After everything we said to each other a couple of days ago, that's all you're going to say? No 'I'm sorry for my suck-y attitude, Elena?'"

Damon whirled around and walked right up to her.

"I have nothing to apologize for!" he hissed in her face.

"I beg to differ!" she threw back at him.

Damon scowled and stepped over the threshold, slamming the front door behind him.

"Would you get of your high and mighty horse for a second and realize who is behaving ridiculous here! Why do you care so much about who I sleep with, Elena? Hm? Have you ever thought about that?"

He advanced on her, causing her back to collide with the wall next to the front door. He leaned forward, his lips just a few inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her face.

"The only reason I care about who you sleep with, is because it could become a liability to me and Stefan. And I am telling you again to stay away from Rebekah!" she shot in his face.

"Not likely!"

He smiled sadistically at her and a shiver ran down her spine. He truly had turned evil again!

"You know, I can't believe Steffy and I ever fell for your load of bullshit! You are nothing but a selfish, spoiled little brat, who can't handle the fact that things don't go her way! You're angry because you can't wrap me around your finger anymore. That's what bothers you!"

He placed his hands on each side of her head, trapping her.

"You're a vile, disgusting creature! I can't stand the sight of you right now! I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Right back at ya, princess!"

They were both breathing hard by now, staring at each other with blazing eyes.

And then something changed. Elena couldn't explain it. But suddenly they crashed into each other, smashing their lips together in blinding passion.

Elena grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket, wanting him as close as possible. She wanted to devour him whole.

His tongue swirled into her mouth. The moment it touched hers, Elena felt her knees buckle.

Damon noticed it too, because he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him.

"O god! What are we doing here?" she panted between kisses.

Damon pushed his pelvis forward, pressing himself against her intimately.

Elena groaned at the contact. He felt so good!

Damon never answered her. He placed hot kisses on her throat, and Elena threw her head back, crying out.

She felt him begin to grind against her, rolling his hips into hers. She felt instantly aroused and ready. She was already so wet.

One hand continued to support her, while the other roamed over her body. He cupped her breast, caressed her belly, and stroked her thigh. Any place he could reach.

Elena helped him out of his jacket in the mean time. She wanted to feel his naked chest under her hands. She had seen it so many times, but she had never touched it.

He was wearing a white blouse that she had opened in no time. With the first patch of revealed skin, she attacked it with her mouth.

He tasted so good!

"Elena," she heard him groan.

He reached between them, stroking her sweet spot through her skirt. Elena felt her eyes roll back in her head. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough! She needed to feel him inside. She wanted to clench around him. She wanted to feel him slide in and out of her.

Realization dawned on her that she had wanted this for over a year now. He had always gotten under her skin. She had always been attracted to him. She just never wanted to admit it.

She opened the button on his jeans and tore the zipper down. She then reached inside, finding what she was looking for.

His impressive girth throbbed in her hand.

She squeezed it experimentally, causing a low moan to erupt from Damon's throat.

She pumped him a few times, before he slapped her hand away.

"You don't want this to be over before it even began, do you? I'm already hard enough as it is," he told her.

Elena felt proud that she was able to do that to him.

He peeled down his jeans with one hand, while holding on to her with the other.

He kissed her carnally again before leaning his forehead against hers.

"I want you," he growled.

"Then take me," Elena panted.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He ripped her underwear from her and impaled her in one, hard thrust.

"O yes! O god yes!" Elena cried out.

It felt incredible. He stretched her to the limit, making her hurt real good.

He held still for a second and stared into her eyes. Elena found herself staring back at him, revealing her naked longing in them.

The need to move became too much and soon Damon found himself thrusting his length in and out of her.

"O! Ah! O please!" Elena whined.

His thrusts were so forceful, Elena felt her back slide up and down the wall behind her. It chafed her skin a bit, but she didn't care. As long as he kept on doing what he was doing.

Damon gripped her behind in his hands and almost pummelled himself into her, his rhythm faltering a bit. He was close.

To prolong the inevitable, he lifted her away from the wall and slammed her into the cabinet that was on the opposite wall.

She sat down on the edge, while he impaled her over and over again. They rocked the entire cabinet, making it scrape along the floor.

"Oooohgoood. Don't stop. Please!" she almost yelled now.

And then she felt it. He hit just the right spot and she catapulted into abyss. Stars appeared behind her eyelids as lightening rocked her entire body.

"YES!" she screeched.

Damon wasn't far behind. He thrust hard a few times, before emptying himself deep inside her womb.

Elena couldn't believe what they had done here! One minute they were fighting, the next he was fucking her into the wall. He had rocked her world!

They clutched each other, panting, for a while. But then Damon moved. He pulled out of her and lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him.

Damon smirked at her.

"Baby, I'm not even done with you yet," he promised her.

And he held his promise. He made love to her 4 more times that night.

Afterwards, they lay next to each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"You're not running back to Stefan after this, are you?" he asked her.

He said it as a joke, but Elena could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Her Damon, her sweet and caring Damon had returned.

She palmed his cheek and kissed his lips.

"Don't worry. I know now," she told him.

Damon frowned.

"Know what?"

Elena smiled at him.

"I'm choosing you. I promise you, I will never leave you again…"

**Okay, I wrote this because all of the booty call/new love interest rumours about Damon pissed me off! And this story was my way of venting a bit. This was a one shot. Hope you liked it :)**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Twitter: Sandy1983b**


End file.
